


Hartwin Fluff

by LotteLorelei



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteLorelei/pseuds/LotteLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to find Eggsy covered in flour. He's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartwin Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



“Really, Eggsy?” were the first words to come out of Harry’s mouth that evening. His mate was covered head-to-toes in flour and had an apologetic smile on his face. Trust me when I say you don’t wanna know the state of the kitchen.  
“Harry, love of my life, father of my child, please, let me explain!”  
Harry’s expression was unamused, “Let’s hear”.  
“It’s Lily’s fault”  
“Lily is three, Eggsy”  
“And she also inherited your stubbornness! She pestered me ‘til I agreed to bake cookies with her and well… Neither of us can actually cook, let alone bake, so this is the result. But I’ll clean everything up, I promise!”  
Harry couldn’t help but smile, the adorableness of his two favourite people overcoming his annoyance; but he made a point to hide his fondness to Eggsy, heaven knows he wouldn’t use that to his advantage!  
“And where would our little angel be?”  
“Papa! I’m here” the blonde sprung running towards her dad, eager to hug him.  
“Hello, my love. Care to tell me why were you hiding behind the sofa?”  
Lily smiled, her dimples popping out, “I wanted to surprise you”  
“Ah, so you weren’t hiding because of the mess you made in the kitchen?”  
The kid’s smile opened even more, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
Yes, she was undoubtedly their daughter.


End file.
